Bows and Arrows
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Daryl's sister finds him one day while he's hunting for the group. She hears about what happens to Merle and doesn't like it very much, swearing to meet this guy who handcuffed him to the roof. Then she finds out what Daryl really thinks about Carol. How does she react and does she try anything to break them apart? Just an experiment I'm trying :-D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is really an experiment ^^ It's been in my head, and I kinda thought that this was how, if daryl had a sister, that she would act. This characters has nothing to do with my other fic Stolen Into The Night, so don't worry those that are reading it ^^**_

Daryl moved silently through the undergrowth, looking for some game to shoot. Winter was settling in quickly, bringing bone aching chills by night. Everybody had moved into the house a while ago, after Rick killed Randall and lay his body next to Dale's grave. There was a rustle and Daryl jumped, pointing his crossbow at the bush that just moved. He sighed and turned back around, looking at the ground for tracks.

"Musta' been a Racoon." He muttered, looking around, then back at the ground.

"You mistake me for a Racoon, brother?" Daryl whirled around, his crossbow up again and ready to shoot. There standing in front of him, was his sister Rose Dixon, her hunting knife out and ready to strike, a playful smirk on her face. She was wearing long jeans, her black tank top visible from underneath her leather jacket. Her boots poked out from under her jeans and were strapped tightly to her feet. She tossed her long, rich dark brown hair from her eyes. It hung to just above the waist in long ringletts.

That's right, she always liked having her hair long, even when she was young girl. It's not like she had a choice, pop wouldn't cut her hair anyways.

She to had a crossbow, which hung loosely on her back. It was slightly smaller then Daryl's, but did the same amount of damage.

"Oh, my big brother ain't happy to see me." She laughed, straightening up and putting the knife away. She looked so much older now and had an air of badassery around her as she walked. The last time he had seen her, she was ten and he was fifteen, being kicked out of the house by pop. She was begging him not to go, begging him not to leave her alone with their father, but he had no choice. That was good fifteen years ago now that you mention it. Damn, it had been a while, hadn't it?

"Did you think that only you and Merle could survive this?" She made a face, striding over to him. She didn't walk, she strode wherever she went. She must have built up a wall of confidence when Daryl left or something like that.

"I wasn' expectin' to see ya again." He said gruffly.

"Right, so what your sayin' is ya thought I was dead like the rest of the world." She said, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were a dark blue, dark and cold.

"But I've news for you brother, I'm very much alive." Daryl never thought about seeing her again, maybe because he went away, far away from where he came from. He was never going to go back and see his damn father and he didn't know where his mother went. She was probrably dead anyways.

"Speakin' of Merle, where is his dumbass?" Daryl stopped a moment. How the hell was he supposed to break it to her that he wasn't with him?

"I don't know Rose." Daryl said, looking her in the eyes. He didn't know how she was going to react. Merle had always been on pop's good side, so he got to stay after Daryl got kicked out of the house. Merle was there for Rose, and she seemed eager to see him.

"As in, your on a hunt and you don't know, or you really don't know because he's not with you?" Rose's voice changed. She talked to him in a firmer voice that was on the edge of anger.

"He was handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta." Daryl told her, walking away. Rose followed him, a look of rage on her face.

"You left out brother handcuffed to a roof!" Huh. funny, he said those same words to Rick when he told him. Her eyes were on fire nowm glaring into his. Daryl was annoyed now. Who the hell was this bitch, coming up here after not seeing him for fifteen years and yelling at him?

"I was on a hunt alone, waht did you expect me to do Rose? Poof my way there and save him? I ain't a damn fairy." Daryl snapped. Damn, siblings were fucking annoying. Rose narrowed her eyes. "So Merle decided to go to the city, full of walkers, alone? He's not that much of a dumbass and I'm not stupid, Daryl. Who was he with."

Daryl sighed and thought again. He couldn't lead her to the group, but she had a right to know what happened to their brother.

"There's another group I'm stayin' with. He was causin' trouble." He told her and he kept walking.

Rose sneered at him. "So you need others." She laughed. "And your what, their errand boy? Their hunter." She laughed louder. Daryl turned away from her again. Stupid bitch didn't know what she was talkin about.

"So, you'd turn away from your own kin for a bunch of strangers." She threw the words at his back like razor sharp knives. Daryl turned on his heel, raising his crossbow to her chest.

"Listen lady, I haven't seen you in fifteen years. What the hell do you expect me to do." Daryl growled, but Rose just laughed, her fingers dancing on his crossbow.

"It'll take more then that to get me to leave." She told him, stepping out of his line of fire.

"Now, why don't you take me to this group of yer's, I wanna meet whoever handcuffed Merle to the roof of a building."

_**A/N: So, how was it? That's how I thought their sister would act, please RxR and tell me what to change, suggestions, consructive critisism is needed :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's the one that handcuffed Merle's sorry ass to the roof a building." Rose asked, jumping down from a tree branch. She had climbed the tree to the get the squirrel Daryl shot down with his crossbow.  
"He's a cop." Was all Daryl had said, taking the squirrel and turning away. There was no way to shake her off, she was stubborn as ever.  
"And, the cops never stopped daddy from beating you, or raping me." Daryl glared up at her. Damn, she really knew how to push someone's buttons. She also knew how to make old, faded memories resurface in his mind. Old ones, fifteen year old ones. He thought about the beatings his father delivered when he was itching for a fight, or how his father would drag Rose away, kicking and screaming into the next room.  
They made their way through the forest silently, going back. The sun was starting to set. They stopped at the large field. He broke through the leaves and heard Rose snicker.

"A farm. Really brother? You couldn't do better?" Daryl clenched her teeth, tensing.  
"Sorry, why don' ya call me you find an empty mansion somewhere Princess Rosie." He growled, stomping through the field.  
Rose glared at him coldly. "Never call me that." She hissed. Daryl remembered that was what pop had called her. She obviously didn't want to think about him. He could see Rick on the porch, being alerted by their watch of them approaching. He obviously wanted to meet who was following him.

Rick was waiting for them when they climbed onto the porch. "Who's this?" He asked as they approached, his eyes slightly narrowed as he took her in.  
"Let me guess, your the cop who handcuffed my brother to a roof." Rose snapped, looking him over. "You look like a cop if I ever saw one." she smirked.

"I see. Daryl?" Rick looked over at him, questioning in his eyes. Daryl sighed.  
"Rick, this is my sister, Rose Dixon. Rose, this is Rick." He introduced them quickly, not giving Rose time to say another offensive thing. Rick's expression didn't waver.

"So, you the sheriff riding in to town to clean up Merle's act?" Rose asked, regarding him handcuffing Merle to a roof. "You must be a stupid cop. He won't." Rick ignored her, giving Daryl a nod before going inside. It was clear he didn't want to deal with this kind of shit. "Keep her in line Daryl." He had muttered to him before going inside. Daryl huffed, clearly annoyed with his sister and how she acting to their leader.

"Come meet everybody." He growled, pushing the door open. Rose followed him into the living room. Rick was in the middle of telling T-Dog and Andrea to make a store run for the supplies they still needed. Everybody stopped when they entered, interest was plainly seen on their face as they looked at the newcomer. Shane just glared back.

"Who's that!" He interjected, cutting Rick off as he tried to tell T-Dog and Andrea the rest of what they needed. Shane was glaring at Rick now. Everyone went silent, waiting for someone to say something.

"This, is my sister, Rose." As soon as Daryl said, hushed murmurs ran throughout the group.  
"Daryl has a sister?" Lori asked.  
"I can see the resemblance." Andrea murmured.  
"How nice." Carol said. Her face was blank and Daryl couldn't read her. She came forward, taking his game from him. Her hands brushed his softly and his heart fluttered as she did so. She went into the kitchen, not looking back. Daryl frowned slightly, but stopped when he heard Shane.

"How could you let her in the house? We don't know her." Shane growled, a look of disgust on his face. There was Shane, stirring up shit like he always did. Daryl felt Rose tense beside him.  
"Shane, I think we can trust Daryl's sister." Rick shot back, sending T-Dog and Andrea on their way. The slammed shut behind them, but Shane kept the same look on his face.

"It ain't safe Rick." He said again. "Your gonna let her in here without any question to where Lori sleeps. And Carl." He was trying to convince Rick it was wrong. Rose stalked forward.  
"If your gonna talk about me, might as well do it while I'm not in the room asshole." She growled. "Just remember that next time, or better yet, better not talk about me at all!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for leaving you people alone D: Buttt here I am with the newest installment of Bows and Arrows :D **

**Anyways, just to clarify something: Rose Dixon is my character. She is me, really. I wrote her to act like me and to look somewhat like me. Her hair is longer, but that's about it. ****She is me**** meaning she is mine. If I see her being used by anybody else, some shit will go down.**

**Alright, enjoy the next chapter :D **

**Right and this is set about…Let's say three weeks after Rose joined the group.**

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they made their way through the forest, looking to the snow for tracks other then their own. Daryl and Rose had been at it for hours and all they had managed to bag were a few thin rabbits. Rose had been silent for most of the trip, but Daryl knew she was waiting to pounce.

Every glance, every small touch between Daryl and Carol, Rose watched with silent, narrowed eyes. Daryl could tell she was festering, just letting those thoughts build heat until she confronted him. Yesterday, Rose watched Carol as she skinned the squirrels he had brought in, curling her lip at the older woman.

Daryl could see the dislike and scorn in her eyes as she looked at Carol back to Daryl, her eyes saying it all.

Rose Dixon did not approve of Carol Peletier.

Rose had steered clear of most of the group in the beginning, sticking closer to Daryl then anybody else, yet she broke off to be alone. Whatever. That bitch can do what she wants. Lori had already warned Carl to stay away from Rose after she snapped at him, but from the look on his face, Daryl knew the kid was going to leave Rose alone.

"So, you and the shrew?" Rose finally broke the silence, sneering at Daryl from across the clearing. Daryl glowered at her as she bent over to look for tracks in the snow, grunting in disgust as she stood straight up again.

"Nothin." She murmured crossly, tossing her hair over her shoulder again, trudging through the snow once more. Daryl looked his sister over once more, wondering how she had gotten like this. Not that he was complaining. The bitch could hunt and she could shoot. That was damn better then most of the woman in camp.

Rose looked back, eyes narrowed once more.

"Hey! Hi, hello… Daryl!" she snapped. "I'd like to find something at least moderately edible before the sun sets."

Daryl bared his teeth. He had been trying not to lose his temper with his sister, which was a job itself. She was defiantly trying to get him to lash out, and at the rate she was going, it was gonna come real soon.

"I don' know what yer talkin bout." Daryl growled, shooting down a lone squirrel as it attempted to skitter back up the tree after retrieving an acorn he had set down. He glanced back at Rose, only to see her standing cross armed to the side, her bow now hanging loosely down her back.

"Ain't that right. Nice shot, but you still didn't answer my question." And it starts. Daryl let out a sigh of anger. "Ain't non' of yer business. Ain't nothing anyways!" He huffed angrily. Rose just laughed, her eyebrows raised as she took in his expression.

"Your sweet on her." She smiled coyly. "But really? Her?" Rose let out a high pitched laugh as she pictured Carol and that made Daryl flush with anger.

"I thought I knew you somewhat!" Rose said again. "I thought you would have jumped on that fine piece of blonde ass, but I guess I was wrong!" Rose snorted, following Daryl as he stomped away in a huff, no doubt scaring away anything that was in ear shot. Looks like they wouldn't find anything else.

"Of course, Shane isn't too bad." Rose said thoughtfully as they walked. Daryl stopped in his tracks, looking back at his little sister. She had a slightly dreamy look on her face. A look that didn't belong on her face. As if she were replaying some sort of fantasy…Or memory.

No way….He's already gotten to her? The blood in Daryl's veins began to boil as he looked Rose over. Rose's eyes widened. "Wait just a minute, you don't go talking to him about any – "

"You had sex with that ass wipe!" Daryl growled, getting in her face, eyes glinting with anger. Shane had crossed a line, and he was going to fucking pay.

"Daryl Dixon! I can make my own decisions!" Rose snapped at him, tearing her jacket sleeve from his iron grip. He turned away, not listening to her as he stomped in the direction they had just come, back to the farm.

"To hell ya can!" Daryl barked, clenching his hands into tight fists as he rounded on her. "You don' know him! You don't know what he's done!" He snarled in her face. This was it. This was crossing the line and Daryl didn't even try to keep his cool. "You don't know what the fuck you're dealin with!"

Rose gave him a look of pure hatred, pulling him back. "I'm an adult. I can take care of myself Daryl!" She snapped, her eyes cold as she forced him to look at her. His skin crawled at the contact.

"I don't like Shane." Daryl snarled.

"I don't like Carol."

The world stopped. Daryl stood rooted to the ground staring back in his sister's triumphant face. Bingo. It was clear. They didn't like either, but why did it matter to Daryl if she liked Carol or not? Carol was just…..Carol was someone in the group. She did the house work. But, Daryl couldn't shake the feelings he had. The feelings he had developed for her as he searched for her daughter. What the fuck was happening to him?

"I seem to have touched a nerve." Rose smirked, taking her knife out and examining it. She seemed at ease, relaxed while Daryl was tense and jumpy. All he wanted to do was find Shane and snap his neck. No, he wanted to make Shane's death slow and painful, like roasting something over a fire.

"She good for nothing, brother. Find someone better. What would Merle think?" Rose sheathed her knife, picking up the string of thin rabbits she had shot. Rose was strong, but the thought of Shane all over her like he did with Lori…and Andrea. That made Daryl's blood boil. He wanted so badly to launch an arrow into his skull at that moment.

Daryl didn't give a fuck what Merle thought. Merle's brain was so foggy from all the pot he'd smoked Daryl hardly thought anything intelligent or good ever came spewing from his mouth any more. Daryl glared back.

"He ain't any better." He growled, stopping. The farm house had come into view. Rose was just about to fire another retort at him when the sounds of screaming cut her off. They both froze, looking to the farm house.

A hoard of walkers swarmed the house and barn. They were coming in from the trees around the barn. Those fuckers were every where. Daryl bolted forward, Rose in pursuit, crossbows flying out behind them. Cars were speeding every which way, guns were going off. It was complete chaos and Daryl sure as hell hoped they didn't mistake them for walkers.

The house came into view and Daryl watched as Patricia was torn from Beth as they others battled the walkers that invaded their home. The others were leaving now and Daryl looked for his bike as he shot at the walkers, stabbing at any close enough.

Rose worked beside him, stabbing at any walkers that came near her. Her breathing was ragged and high as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Daryl couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for his baby sister, even if he wasn't around for her.

He spotted his bike across the field next to the others and decided her was going to have to make a run for it. Then he'd come back for Rose. He looked for a possible way to run but stopped short.

His vision went red as he fell to the ground, pain searing his left side, leaving a burning hold in his chest. He could feel the blood seeping through his shirt as his choked for air and Rose hovered above him desperately, shooting at all walkers who came close to him as she called for Rick.

**A/N: Wow, I hope you like this update more Caryl in there, but seriously guys, if you don't review, I really won't update. I mean, I love you people, but I need reviews! And Ideas! Ahhh well, here was the last chapter, now here's a question that will most likely be answered in the next chapter: "When did Shane and Rose have Sex?" "What does Andrea think of it?" and "Why doesn't Rose approve of Carol?" Because there's more then one reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: haha, you people really tickle me when you review. In my opinion, I would have gone for Daryl, but since him and Rose are brother and sister...I'm not to keen on incest so I settled for Shane instead. And now you can follow me on twitter twitter Rose Dixon 12. Remove the spaces and you'll find me **_

It seemed as if time had slowed down to Carol as Rick lay Daryl on the bed, blood gushing from his wound. Gun fire could still be heard as the rest of the survivors fought the dead that was making their way towards the house. Lori, Beth and T-Dog had already gone, not knowing of Daryl. He was pale and unmoving s Hershel loomed over him, working his shirt off and revealing the scars that lay beneath the fabric that protected him night and day.

Carol felt the dry blood on her hands, watching as the walkers came closer and closer to the house, remembering how close to death she had just been. If it weren't for Rick, she would be dead by now. Andrea had saved her and she had turned right around and almost got herself killed again. Rick had saved her when she went down, he had shot off the walkers that had snagged their hands in her jacket pulling her back.

"Rick, they're getting closer!" Carol called to him as the herd shambled closer, the group picking them off one by one, yet more seemed to fill their places as they fell. She decided to keep watch, seeing as that was all she could do. Heart hammering in her chest, Carol looked to the window, watching as the cars wove around the field, Glenn hanging out the window as they fought to keep their home.

"We'll have to move him." Rick was telling Hershel, sweat and blood staining his clothes. His hands and face were splattered with blood, sweat gleaming on his face as he looked to Hershel for answers. Hershel shook his head, looking up with a grim look on his face.

"He's to unstable to move Rick." Carol felt her heart jump as she looked back them, her eyes falling on Daryl. Carol had never been as afraid for Daryl as she had been now. She knew he could fight walkers all day long, but now he looked as small and weak as the next person.

"Where is she!" Came the furious yell from downstairs. Carol jumped as Rose banged her way upstairs, appearing at the foot of stairs, her long hair disheveled, dirt covering her face, a cut running down the side of her face. She was panting wildly now, trembling with rage or fear, Carol didn't know.

"Where is that bi-" she stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on her brother's form laying on the bed, his broken figure flashing before her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth, a small moan escaping from her mouth.

"No!" she gasped, stumbling forward, her hair falling in her face as she rushed to her brother, ignoring everyone else, even Hershel as he tried to push her away.

"Oh my god, Daryl." she murmured, her hand on his cheek as she ran a finger over it. Carol watched her, her arms wrapped around herself. Rose actually looked like she could go five minutes without biting someones head off. Carol shook her head guiltily. There was no need to think like that about anyone, especially now.

"Where is she." Rose finally spoke after five minutes of silence, her green eyes piercing Carol, anger flaring in them. "Where is she." she repeated.

Carol frowned, looking down. She knew she didn't want to Lori now. Lori had shot Daryl on accident. It was dark that night, everything was happening so fast and Lori didn't know where Carl was either. He had gone looking for his father after Rick had gone with Shane with investigate Randall's escape.

Randall, the boy they had brought back, debated about, kept prisoner after he was left behind by his group at the old bar in town. The boy Daryl and Rose had intimidated together. The boy who had gotten out when Daryl and Rose had gone hunting, the time they were needed the most.

"She's...Gone." Carol's voice cracked under Rose's harsh glare, which grew harsher as she stood up, pulling her hair back from her eyes.

"Aren't you good for anything!" she snapped, her teeth bared now. "You don't hunt, you can't keep yourself safe and you can't even keep track of a simple human being for more than five minutes at a time! No wonder you're daughters dead, she's probably in a safer place anyways!"

Carol flinched, her words like a slap in the face. Rose was just inches from her, just as Daryl had been a few nights ago. Rose had particularly liked that. Carol drew herself up. She wasn't going to stand for this. Rose had been especially brutal towards her now after Carol had found her with Shane late one night.

He may have been a hot headed asshole, but something had definitely attracted Rose to him. Maybe it had been that she hadn't had sex in a while, or because Shane had been sweet to her that night. All she knew was the next moment, her and Shane were rolling around in the hay of the stable floor, his mouth hot on hers.

How Carol found them was embarrassing and she tried not to think of it as she stared Rose in the face, her harmful words sinking in. Carol had been taking a walk to clear her head. This was after Daryl had unleashed his rage and frustration on her. She had gone to the only place she could think of going to find some closure. To the animals. There were barn cats and of course the Horses.

Yet what she found was more than she had bargained for, especially after she learned about Lori and suspected Andrea. Finding Shane on top Rose was modifying, especially after the young woman hated her so much anyways.

Carol stared Rose in the eyes, seeing a strong resemblance to Daryl there. But Carol wasn't a afraid. She stared right back at Rose.

"Rose, I don't care what you do, say or think. Quiet frankly, I don't care about you. You don't have to like me and I don't have to like you but I'll be damned if I sit here and take this from you." Carol's voice grew louder as she spoke, cutting through the air like knives, her eyes boring into Rose's.

It was quiet afterword, Rose still looking into Carol's eyes before turning away to watch Hershel work on her brother. "Rick, Rick I need you." Hershel called to him, his hands bloody, the sheets Scarlett.

"He's collapsing and I need my bag!" Hershel called to Rick, his hands pressed firmly to the bullet wound. Gunshot could still be heard from where they stood. Rose and Carol both jumped, their heads turned towards the room. Carol glanced through the closed window, her breath coming in gasps.

More walkers trailed towards the house now, the others still battling against them.

"Rose, you need to get out there!" Rick called over to her as he tried to stanch Daryl's bleeding. Rose pulled her gun from her belt, taking the safety off, casting a smug look at Carol.

"On it Rick." she said seriously, her eyes flicking to Carol's a minute before she raced from the room and down the stairs, her gun going off just as she reached the porch.


End file.
